


This is why i don't socialise

by anemoi01



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemoi01/pseuds/anemoi01
Summary: So i've realised there's really not enough fanfiction for death in paradise so i decided to try and write some.~~~~~~~~~I've realised i should've specified who Humphrey is, He's the old detective inspector in the tv show Death in paradise :) (played by Kris Marshall)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue how this is going to turn out so wish me luck yall

After solving yet another case and putting the muderer behind bars, Humphrey said to us all,  
"Anyone up for a celebratory drink at Catherines? on me"  
However, earlier in the week i made the mistake of telling JP, Dwayne and Florence that i have a crush on a certain DI, so it being just my luck they all denied the invitation mumbling something along the lines of "already got plans" which caused Humphrey to look at me expectantly and say  
"what about you Y/N?, can you come?".

I thought it through, and i agreed with myself as long as i didn't get too drunk it'd be good fun.  
"Yeah sure, i'll come" i replied just in time to see Florence wiggle her eyebrows at me and i flipped her off on the way out. As i got in the car with Humphrey i was running every possible scenario that could happen through my head and it wasn't until Humphrey asked if i was alright that i realised i had been sat in silence staring out the window at the passing scenery. "Yeah i'm fine, sorry i was just spaced out", He just laughed at that and we spent the rest of the journey to Catherines in comfortable silence.


	2. Whatever you do, don't get drunk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the evening is spent staring at each other and many failed attempts at flirting, i guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my chapters are really short but i can't help it :p i hope this is ok, let me know in the comments

Once we arrived at Catherine's, Humphrey got out the car and hurried round to my side to open the door for me and as he opened it i made a passing comment of "i guess chivalry isn't dead after all" which made him chuckle and begin walking towards a table of two, and i couldn't help but sneak a glance at his bum, which might i add, was very nice indeed.

We both sat at a table for two and Humphrey waved over catherine to order our drinks, while he got a beer i was trying to decide what to order when he leaned in towards me and suggested a cocktail, which gave me a good whiff of his aftershave he had on. i was a bit skeptical about the cocktail so i got him to tell me what was in it, and after having him describe what was in it, i decided to get one. As our drinks were arriving i noticed him fiddling with the napkin on the table and without thinking, i put my hand over his to stop it which caused him to look at me with a very shocked look on his face, almost like he couldn't believe i was touching him and he then seemed to realise i actually was and he pulled his hand back like he'd been burnt. i'll be honest, that hurt a little bit. It was like he didn't want me touching him.

I guess my hurt expression must have shown on my face because the next thing i know, Humphrey is apologising faster than his mouth can form words.  
"Humphrey?"  
He kept talking so i tried again,  
"Humphrey??" still no reply so i grabbed his hand again and he stopped instantly, "It's ok Humphrey, i know you didn't mean it" at this he seemed to calm down and once again we settled into a comfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't finished, i just need some more time to come up with how to progress. I hope you understand <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's my first attempt at ever writing anything... i know it's not very long but i'll try and add to it


End file.
